¿Qué quieren las mujeres?
by Llanca
Summary: Shikamaru, simplemente, no entiende a las mujeres, mucho menos a la más problemática de todas; Ino.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

-Bla bla - Diálogo.

-_Bla bla_ - Pensamientos.

* * *

**~oO:: ¿Qué quieren las mujeres? ::Oo~**

.

Capítulo único

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

¿Qué es lo que querían las mujeres? No tenía ni la menor idea.

Lo único que sabía, era que las mujeres eran seres complejos e incomprensibles a más no poder, seres que no poseían un significado exclusivo porque el conjunto era demasiado extenso como para calificarlo en sólo una palabra. Quizá como problemáticas calzaría a la perfección, pero no era correcto, el concepto era mucho más global y abarcaba un sinnúmero de adjetivos.

La mujer era una generalización más allá de lo universal, pues eran acreedoras de defectos y virtudes que iban más allá del entendimiento masculino. Casi como un diamante en bruto o una isla virgen sin descubrir, y lo peor de todo. ¡Eran todas diferentes! Simplemente inexplicables.

Aún así, y pese a los distintos tipos de mujeres que existían, había una en particular que no llegaba a entender ni siquiera el cuarto de lo que era. Nada más ni nada menos que Ino.

La mujer más incógnita de todas.

La mujer de la cual él estaba completamente enamorado.

La mujer de la cual no concebía nada.

Era incomprensible. Simplemente no podía entenderla.

¿Qué diablos pasaba por la cabeza de ella? No lo sabía.

¿Qué diablos quería? Tampoco lo sabía.

Era un verdadero acertijo, un enigma que él, por decisión propia, había decidido resolver, sin embargo, nada había dado resultados.

No había solución, no podía encontrarla, y por más que lo intentaba, no podía hacerlo.

Cuando le decía algo, muy verdadero por cierto, ella siempre reaccionaba de manera inesperada, argumentando con hechos que no era capaz de razonar con la lógica suficiente como para tratar de comprender a qué demonios se refería.

Sobre todo cuando le decía cuán bella era.

—_¡No soy bella! ¡No estoy bella!_

Le chillaba una y otra vez, negándole lo para él era cierto.

Cada vez que pasaba por aquellos inesperados episodios, no sabía si acaso Ino estaba pasando por aquellos días sensibles del mes o qué, pero siempre, siempre, lo contradecía. ¿Qué se supone debía hacer? ¿Decirle fea?

No, no quería ni siquiera imaginarlo, porque probablemente ella lo golpearía hasta dejarlo en coma… si es que no castrado.

No la comprendía, ni a ella ni a ninguna de ésa especie.

Suspirando desganado, bebió un sorbo de sake.

En ese momento, todos los que estaban ahí, le dedicaron miradas interrogantes al verlo tan desmotivado.

—¿Qué pasa, Shikamaru?

—No entiendo a las mujeres — fue su única respuesta antes de corregirse a sí mismo. —A Ino…

—Ohh... — dijeron todos los presentes en al unísono.

—Problemático… — murmuró apoyando el mentón en la palma de su mano.

—Pero… ¿Cuál es el problema, Shikamaru? — pidió Chouji mientras comía unas papitas fritas.

—Cada vez que le digo que es hermosa, ella me regaña…

Todos asintieron.

—A mí me pasa igual con Tenten — solidarizó Neji Hyuuga, descargando un suspiro.

—Y a mí igual, ttebayo… — Naruto también concordó.

—A mí no.

Todos miraron interrogantes a Rock Lee.

—¿Por qué a ti no? — el rubio hiperactivo interrogó en evidente curiosidad, al igual que el resto.

—Porque siempre le he dicho a mi hermosa flor de cerezo lo hermosa que es. No sólo cuando necesito algo, sino que a cada instante, porque late en mi pecho y enciende la llama de mi juventud.

Shikamaru arqueó una ceja. Él siempre le decía a Ino, no sólo cuando se acordaba… ¿Verdad?...

Oh, Kami. Recién había caído en cuenta de que él jamás le decía a Ino cuán bella era porque sólo se lo decía cuando quería algo a cambio. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan insensible, egoísta, poco atento e interesado?

¡Maldición! Se sintió fatal.

Al notar los rostros desconcertados y reflexivos de sus amigos, Rock Lee entendió que sólo él era lo suficientemente atento con su pareja.

—Así que ustedes no, eh.

Neji y Naruto asintieron en silencio, mientras que Shikamaru descargó un suspiro en afirmación.

—Ya saben, las mujeres necesitan de atención, que les recuerden lo bellas e importantes que son para uno.

En ese instante, todos fijaron su atención en Chouji.

—¡Es verdad! — exclamó encogiéndose de hombros. —Deberían intentarlo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Shikamaru se levantó de la silla.

—Iré a verla — dijo antes de dirigirse a la florería.

.

~o**O**o~

.

Apenas ingresó a la tienda de los Yamanaka, lo primero que vislumbraron sus ojos, fue a la hermosa rubia que tenía por novia.

A pasos ligeros caminó hacia ella y se detuvo frente al mostrador.

—Ino… — la llamó al notar que la rubia estaba concentrada leyendo una revista.

—¿Ah? Eres tú, Shika… — dijo en tono desganado y frunciendo los labios.

—Discúlpame por todo lo que he hecho mal — Shikamaru posó una mano sobre la de ella.

—¿Qué? — Ino lo miró interrogante.

—Por no decirte lo hermosa que eres cada día…

La rubia amplió los ojos, mas prontamente frunció el ceño.

Shikamaru pudo advertir que había enfurecido a su novia. ¿Ahora qué había dicho mal? ¿Había metido la pata…?

No sabía por qué, pero temió por su vida.

—Hoy luces hermosa… — susurró retrocediendo un paso al ver que Ino salía tras el mostrador tronándose las articulaciones de los dedos en un sonido aterrador.

No pudo evitar que un escalofrío le recorriera la médula.

—¿Hermosa, eh? ¡¿Hermosa?! — chilló avanzando un paso hacia él. —¿Te estás burlando de mí, no es cierto?

Quiso decir algo, defenderse, pero no pudo, la rubia lo golpeó certeramente en la cabeza.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre llamarme hermosa cuando estoy tan fea…? — y lloró.

Mientras se masajeaba la zona recién golpeada, se acercó a Ino para abrazarla, pero ésta se lo impidió.

—Pero si en realidad luces hermosa — habló titubeante, como temiendo que nuevamente se llevara un golpe gratis cortesía de la Yamanaka.

Ino estalló una vez más.

—¡¿Cómo se supone me voy a ver hermosa si tengo este tremendo gemelo parásito en la frente?! ¡¿CÓMOOO?!

Procesando las palabras de la rubia, fijó sus ojos en la frente de ella. ¿Gemelo parásito? ¿A qué se refería con eso?

Oh… fue ahí cuando todo tuvo sentido.

Aquel salpullido en la piel de ella… pero… ¿Gemelo parásito?

—¡Eres un idiota, Shikamaru!

Y por fin entendió. No se trataba sólo de decirle lo hermosa que estaba, o lo bien que se veía. No, no se trataba de elogios para aumentarle el ego ni para que se sintiera querida.

No, se trataba de los detalles, de aquellos efímeros detalles que ella maximizaba con dramatismos, que para el género masculino siempre pasaban desapercibidos. Sobre todo para él que era un vago sin remedio.

En conclusión, lo que se requería para hacerla feliz, era prestándole atención con lupa, nada más… quizá.

—¿Lo siento? — pidió llevando ambas manos frente a su rostro para protegerse de algún nuevo golpe hacia su persona.

—Vago… — murmuró Ino haciendo un puchero antes de abalanzarse sobre los brazos del moreno.

Sí, Shikamaru tenía razón. Sólo se trataba de detalles de los cuales tendría que empezar a notar. Aún así, se trataba sólo de una de las miles de piezas del rompecabezas. La esencia femenina era, en definitiva, muy complicada, más aún la de Ino.

Ya tendría que comenzar a indagar en el lado femenino de su alma. Y a hacerse la paciencia en encontrar alguna definición lo suficientemente correcta, aunque había un dicho popular que era muy cierto.

A las mujeres no había que entenderlas, sino que quererlas.

—_Problemático…_

* * *

**.**

**FIN...**

**.**

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Bueno, uff, tiempo sin pasarme por aquí... la verdad es que mi intención era actualizar y terminar todo, pero el tiempo no me ha acompañado. Además, tengo severas peleas con mi musa porque vez que voy a escribir algo, se me va... así como una simple onda. T-T No sé qué hacer. Aunque sé que puedo trabajar mejor a presión. xD Ojalá y pronto pueda escribir con ganas y algo decente para ustedes, y del mismo modo, continuar con los 16 fics que tengo en progreso.

Nos vemos pronto, eh. Y ya saben que los comentarios, críticas, tomatazos y amenazas, son bienvenidas siempre.

¡Besitos!


End file.
